


Solomon's Box Experiment: Repetition is Essential to the Scientific Method

by DragonflyDays



Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Solomon the dodgy sorcerer, Trapped, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDays/pseuds/DragonflyDays
Summary: Solomon casts an invisible barrier around them both, requiring her to tell him a secret to let the barrier fall.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182023
Kudos: 36





	Solomon's Box Experiment: Repetition is Essential to the Scientific Method

Within seconds of the bell ringing, her DDD sounded. She flicked quickly to the app with one hand as she stuffed her bag with the other, eager to get home quickly and take a few hours to herself.

**I have another experiment with the magic box planned this weekend.**

**Last time you said you would be interested in assisting me again.**

**Are you?  
**

Solomon’s message tone was always so formal. Lauren smirked a little as she typed her reply.

**No. Not at all.  
**

His own reply was almost instant.

**10am at my room.**

**Ensure you’ve eaten a full breakfast. It may take some time to conclude.**

She rolled her eyes. _Good thing I didn’t have anything planned this weekend_ , she thought. She would have cancelled anyway – Solomon’s magic experiments were always fun and interesting – but still, the assumption that she would be otherwise unoccupied galled her a little. She shouldered her satchel and hip-checked Mammon on her way out of the building.

“Hey getoffit would ya?” The demon snapped at her. “Always gotta be annoying dontcha? You’re just the worst, even for a human.”

“Ain’t I just?” She laughed at his constantly indignant tone. “And wouldn’t it be great to have me out of your hair for a day or so?”

“What’s the catch?” The white-haired demon eyed her suspiciously, but she simply shrugged and grinned.

“No catch. Sol just wants help with another experiment tomorrow morning and I don’t want to walk to the palace by myself.” She waited for the inevitable, and sure enough,

“Well of course I can escort you there. What kinda demon would I be if I let ya get mugged? Naturally there’d have to be some kinda payment though… Say, 500 grimm?”

“How about no grimm and I don’t tell Lucifer that you’re the reason the vase in the front foyer went missing last week?”

“He wouldn’t believe you,” Mammon snorted, but Lauren flashed him a quick look at her DDD”

“He will when he sees this photo of you selling it in an alleyway to a pair of witches.”

Mammon snarled, then thought better. “We talkin’ early or what?”

“10am.” She grinned when she saw the resigned shrug of his shoulders. Not for the first time in her life she was glad she was the type to take hold of an opportunity when it was handed to her instead of playing the good girl.

* * *

As the pair arrived at Diavolo’s palace Mammon held his hand out expectantly. Lauren raised an eyebrow for a moment, then quickly pulled back as he snatched at her DDD. “You don’t honestly think I’m just going to hand it over, do you?” She laughed, then when the demon pouted at her she made a show of swiping to the offending photo and pressing the trash can icon. Mammon just scowled as the photo disappeared.

“That’s right. And now you’re stuck here and I’m not gunna be takin’ you home, nu-uh. Not now you ain’t got nothin’ on me!”

“Sure thing Mammon,” she laughed. But since I won’t be there to tell Lucifer why I’m not home, you’ll have to do the honours.”

Mammon gulped, then scowled again. “Just… text me when your dumbass test or whatever is over.” He stalked away, and Lauren pretended not to notice when he stole a quick backward glance from the end of the path. She headed inside to Solomon’s room.

Solomon’s room was both the same as the last time she’d seen it, and also completely different. A study desk was straight ahead upon entry, with a large sash window above it that looked out over the public park below. A double bed covered with a moon-and-stars doublet edged the right wall of the room. The left wall had been opened up onto the room next door to give him a lab area. A big desk sat against the far wall, and cupboards lined the rest of that room. Wherever there was space in either room, a bookshelf had been crammed in. Experiments and tests lined the shelves and desks, and myriad bottle hung from cords hung at the margins of the ceiling. The layout and décor remained identical, but the strange little items changed from day to day, from week to week. Sol was not the type of person to leave an avenue of inquiry unexplored, and every experimental idea he had needed to be tested and retested. She found his studies fascinating – a strange combination of magic and scientific method – and she thumbed through the books on his library desk as he made a few tweaks to whatever experiment was laid out on the lab table on the far side of the room.

“Just have to feed the rats,” he apologised, and Lauren nodded, barely paying attention.  
  


_**Id and Intent: The Impact of the Subconscious on Magical Efficacy** _

_**Maintaining the Mask: Controlling for Errors in Magical Interpretation** _

_**Current Theories in Magical Linguistics, Vol LXIX** _

_**Accounting for Variations in the Degree of Desire When Working Long-Term and Permanent Spells, a Study Utilising Human-Derived Scientific Methodology.** _

_**Truth and Its Variants: The Post-Processual Collectivist Framework and Group Magic** _

  
God it must be nice to be a sorcerer.

Lauren looked up from the books and Solomon clapped the pellet dust of his hands and closed the door to the rat cage. “So what are we trying today?” She nodded her head back towards the desk. “Something about different minds interpreting magic differently?”

“Quite sagacious,” Solomon nodded. “I have a theory that subconscious thoughts can impact how a spell is cast, regardless of if they perfectly match the words spoken to cast the spell.”

Lauren nodded. “Like if you say ‘You have to tell the truth to break the spell’ but you actually think ‘you have to tell a lie’?”

His head shook. “Not quite so contradictory.” He locked his door as he walked towards her, book in hand. “To prevent distractions,” he added when she raised an eyebrow, then continued. “You recall last time we cast this spell together we had to say aloud secrets we had been keeping.” She nodded. “That the truths be secret truths was not in the words of the spell. I wondered if I had simply misinterpreted the text, but further studies have showed I did not mistranslate. The words said ‘truth,’ not ‘secret.’ However, when I cast the spell I _was_ _thinking_ about what secrets you might be keeping. I wondered, and still wonder, if my thoughts are what impacted the spell to require secrets, not simple truths. And if so, how specific can the invisible intent be?”

A lopsided smirk twisted across her face. “So you want to try it. Again. With a hidden requirement. Again.”

“Yes.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Yes.”

“I’m in.”

Lauren held her hands up in one corner of his lab, one to either side of her. “Make sure to hold your hands as close as you can to the walls without touching them,” Solomon called from the corner near his bed. “We want a good amount of space this time in case we get stuck again. And make sure it’s a 90° angle!” She pushed her hands out further.

“Okay. Ready when you are!” She listened intently to his chanting though she couldn’t understand a word of it, and focused her intent on the invisible walls she could feel growing beneath her palms. They were ticklish at first, almost like cotton wool dusting against her hands, then steadily they hardened and cooled until a glassy blur manifested against the walls of the room. As the walls slowly appeared Lauren’s thoughts drifted to the sound of his chanting. Some was in Latin, she knew. Other words were apparently Babylonian. And according to Lucifer some were in a language almost entirely lost to time – the grunts and hoots of mouths unused to speech, from tongues expressing concepts for the first time in human history. Those words were usually reserved for the most basic of spells since they best expressed humanity’s most basic desires – feeding, fighting, fleeing, and fucking. Lauren wondered if Sol ever used those words, though god knew he certainly wasn’t using them for food – his dietary tastes were beyond even Beel’s titanium stomach.

Solomon’s chanting slowed, then ceased. “Did it work?” She asked, the modern language suddenly sounding strange to her ears.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Try it.” She looked blankly about, then frowned as she tried to think of a truth to say. “Uh…”

“What do you think about my cooking?” He prompted.

She flushed. Had he been reading her thoughts before? She scrambled to find a tactful way to phrase the truth, then promptly gave up when she realised there was no way to sugarcoat her true feelings on the matter.

“You cook like you don’t have a tongue.”

A smile quirked on one side of his mouth. “What does that even mean?”

“Like you don’t care about flavour at all. Bad, good, awful. It’s all the same to you. You’re just in it for the nutrients. I sometimes wonder why you don’t just stock up on multivitamins and skip meals altogether.”

He chuckled loudly, then frowned thoughtfully. “That’s not a bad idea.”

She pushed at the wall. No give.

“Looks like it needs more than obvious truth.”

“Indeed. Try a secret.”

“Of for fu- Sol, you went for secrets again?” But Solomon just shrugged, and there was nothing to do but go with it. She paused for a few moments, thinking of what secrets she had that she wouldn’t mind revealing to Sol. There weren’t a lot of options. The only things she really kept secret were her basest desires, and she didn’t really feel a strong urge to suddenly open up to him. At least, not in that way.

She sighed. “I blackmailed Mammon into bringing me here by telling him I had photo proof he’d stolen a vase from the House of Lamentation and sold it. But it was actually just a photo of him walking down an alleyway after a concert a few weeks back and I didn’t really know he’d stolen the vase until the blackmail worked.” She felt a little bad about lying to, and then selling out, Mammon, then immediately reminded herself that Mammon would have absolutely thrown her under the bus – under multiple buses – had he been in the same situation.

“Oh, good one.”

She pushed on the wall again. No give at all. “Uh, Sol. Why didn’t that work? I was definitely the only one who knew about that. She looked over at him, sitting on the edge of his bed, pen scribbling furiously as he took notes on the spell. He looked strangely flushed.

“Okay, so it seems the spell doesn’t have an inherent need for secrets in general. Now try something of a sexual nature.”

The look she flashed him was dangerous. Secrets were one thing. Intimate details were another. But if he was going to be a dick, so would she. “Fine. Asmodeus had to wash my hair for me a few weeks ago when I put my back out and couldn’t lift my arms above my shoulders.”

“How is that sexual?” Sol puzzled.

“Because I was in the bath at the time? Naked?”

She thought she heard Solomon’s breath catch, and he quickly turned away to scribble in the notebook in his lap. She walked back to the wall and pushed on the hazy magic. Still no give.

“What in the fuck, Solomon.” She advanced on him and he stood up abruptly. “Did the wall not give way then?” His face seemed genuinely confused, and she followed him back to press on the wall in front of him. “No go, arsehole. Looks like we’re stuck in this cube again.” She laughed. This was just like him to get them stuck in some weird situation.

Solomon sighed roughly and sat heavily at his study desk, dropping the notebook in front of him. “That was supposed to be the key. I said ‘truths,’ like last time but thought ‘sexual secrets.’ That secret should have worked.” He straightened up. “Unless it wasn’t true?”

“It’s true. It was very sexy.”

Solomon stared at the ceiling, annoyance ghosting across his face. Now it was his turn to sigh. “I have an idea, but you’re probably not going to like it.” He saw her quirked lips and pushed on. “I think it needs specifics, so, secrets about actual sex. Not sensual moments. Actual sexual contact. It might work.”

Lauren stared at him silently, her mouth slightly agape. She had known he had at least a passing interest in her, but it had never occurred to her that he might use their experiments together to get himself off.

He seemed to take her silence as reluctance. “If you prefer, I can just ask you questions. Simple yes or no answers. A single yes should be all it takes.”

“Fine.” She began to pace. “Question me.”

“Right.” He mumbled to himself for a moment and tapped at his notebook with a pen. “Right. Have you had sex since arriving in Devildom?”

“Yes.” A push on the barrier. Nothing.

“All right. Maybe more specific. Have you had penetrative sex since arriving in Devildom?”

“Yes.” Another push. Nothing.

Solomon sighed and rubbed at his temple. “Did you have sex with Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, when he washed your hair?”

“Yes. Twice.” His lip twitched and she stared at him as she pushed at the unyielding barrier. “It’s not giving way, Sol.” She began to pace. “How specific do we really need to get here? Do you want to know how good the orgasm was? Want to know how big his dick is? Want to know if he came inside me? What do you want from me?” His eyes widened for a moment, then he bit his lip absentmindedly. “What? I saw that thought cross your mind. What are you thinking?”

“The key isn’t what you’ve had.” Solomon said quietly. “It’s what you want.” She stopped pacing and stood, hands on hips, waiting for him to elaborate. “When I cast the spell I was thinking about what sexual secrets you might be hiding, but I wasn’t thinking about things you might have done. I was thinking about… things you might enjoy.”

Lauren blinked. “Things I might enjoy? Things I want to do? Things I want done to me?”

Solomon nodded, his expression so tight his face was almost ceramic. “Things you would want me to do to you.”

“How detailed do I need to be?”

Solomon’s eye twitched a little. “I’m not actually sure anymore. Go with something innocent and work up to it. No need to say more than you have to.”

She stood with her hand against the barrier and watched him watching her. He breathed gently and thumbed at his pen.

“I want you to kiss me.”

The barrier didn’t change. He nodded.

“I want you to tell me you think about me when you palm yourself at night.”

The barest flicker. His eye twitched again and he started to rub his pen between his fingers.

“I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

He licked his lips as the barrier blinked for a second. He began to tap his pen against his thigh.

“I want you to take me on that desk right there, in front of the window. I want to look out at the park as you slam into me from behind, your fingers on my clit, my hands in your hair, your magic around my throat, your name on my last bit of breath.”

Neither noticed the barrier dissolve. 

“Oh my god, Lauren.” His mouth was on hers in an instant. She scrabbled at his jacket as he pulled urgently at the waist of her pants. Seconds later he had swung her around to rest on his desk, pulling her pants and underwear down around her ankles and then shrugging off his shirt. She tugged her own top off and as she twisted her hands back to undo her bra, Solomon took over, undoing it quickly and tossing it over his shoulder like rubbish. Part of him wanted to take the time to lean back and really drink her in, but he had a much more pressing desire to attend to.

He kneeled roughly in front of her and pushed her legs wide. There was no time to waste on gentle exploration. No strong desire to take his time kissing up her calves and along her thighs. He wanted those thighs closed around his head, crushing him with instinctive tension. He delved deep, his tongue pushing insistently inside her and tasting her wetness. He moaned his pleasure into her, then pushed deep again, his tongue flicking about trying to find all the soft folds of her body. A third time, his nose pressing against her clit and making her twitch her whole body upwards and away, even though that was the last thing she wanted.

He ran his tongue upwards along her slick folds and as he sucked roughly at her clit he looked up to see her arching her back, her fingers dancing along the swelling nubs of her nipples. He dipped two fingers deep inside her and crooked them back towards him, rubbing her clit from the inside as he sucked and licked at it from the outside. The noises she was making were made in Heaven, not Devildom. Little _ah_ s and _oh_ s that repeated and combined almost like birdsong, interrupted by the occasional _Sol!_ that just encouraged him to go harder and faster. Her thighs closed around him without her seeming to realise she was even doing it. They pressed about his ears and the pressure drove him wild. He licked desperately at her, his fingers delving deeper and harder the hotter he got. Her back arched further and he lost sight of her behind her breasts for a moment, only to have her suddenly arch forward and spread her legs again with a keening wail, accompanied by a burst of wetness that soaked his face entirely as he delved deep inside her with his tongue, desperate to not waste her ambrosia.

Her body stiffened for a moment, then she pushed herself back onto the desk properly.

“Why, Solomon, are you still wearing your pants?” Her voice wavered a little.

“Why indeed.” He shrugged at the waistband and kicked them off hurriedly along with his shoes. He pulled Lauren off the table and turned her around. “You wanted to look at the park?”

She grinned and clambered up onto the desk, kneeled in front of the window and quirked a smile at Solomon. “I wanted more than that.”

Solomon climbed up and kneeled behind her, his dick sliding in between her thighs as he found a comfortable position for them both. His length slid along her crease and he could feel the slick wetness of her thighs coating him. He pushed her forward, her breasts swaying as she tilted to give him access. With one hand on his dick and the other holding her open, Solomon slid slowly inside her. He held himself there for a moment, savouring the feel of her body pressing in on him from all around. He pulled back shortly, then slowly pushed deep inside her again. She bounced back against him impatiently and he chuckled, his hand quickly reaching around to provide leverage, and to play with her clit once more. He pulled out again and thrust back into her, quicker now that she had shown she had adjusted to his presence. He started up a steady pace, one hand rubbings circles around her clit, occasionally dipping back into his mouth to provide a little slip, and so he could taste her some more. She bounced against his, his hips slapping into her backside with an immensely satisfying _shick shick shick_ , her birdsong, and the sound of her wetness around his dick adding fuel to the fire.

Solomon thought back to that moment when she’d divulged her fantasies to him. What was the final thing she wanted from him? _Your magic around my throat, your name on my last bit of breath._ Just the thought almost tipped him over the edge, and he silently thanked god he had taken some alone time that morning or he probably wouldn’t have lasted very long. He worked up a little void energy with his left hand, his right hand still playing insistently with her clit. Her own hands were gripping the window frames for purchase as she pounded back into him as hard as she could. He wrapped his left arm around under her own and held his palm against her throat, the void energy doing the perfect job of denying her any air. She arced up against him and he let the void fizzle, but she looked back at him and breathed “do it, Sol.”

He summoned the void again and pulled her back against his body, his other hand rubbing insistently at her as he pistoned into her body again and again, his pace picking up faster and faster. Without realising, he had dropped the void energy and simply wrapped his left hand around her throat, her movements becoming erratic as she bucked against him, begging for more as her body begged for air. He loosened his hold for a second, giving her a chance to breathe once before tightening his grip again and then biting at her shoulder, a tiny bead of blood now pillowing on her glistening skin.

Her hand threaded into his hair at the back of his head, gripping tightly and pulling him closer to her. “Oh god, Sol.” Her voice came hoarse through his vice-like grip but he heard her whispered cry. “Oh god Sol, yes.” He gripped at her throat tighter, incapable of thinking coherently anymore. A barely audible “Yes, Solomon. Solomon, YES” as she collapsed backwards against his pistoning body, her body pulsing like a star and flexing ever and ever tighter around his dick like she was trying to pull as much out of him as he had lapped out of her. Solomon came with an incoherent shout, losing his grip on both tasks to simply grasp her hips and pull backwards, pushing himself forwards so he could come as deeply as possible inside her. She could feel him twitching inside her as he came, and she revelled in the sensation. He bucked a little, a desperate attempt to stave off the inevitable end. Her vision was swimming and she could see stars, though whether they were from the orgasm or the lack of air, she wasn’t sure.

Sol was panting over her shoulder, his body as stiff as a stone as though he was scared to pull away, though she could feel his dick slowly softening inside her. When he finally pulled out she felt the loss keenly, pulling her legs together quickly so she wouldn’t feel quite so empty.

“I probably shouldn’t have done that,” Solomon pulled a face. “Finishing inside you, I mean,” he added when her face crumpled with surprise. “I’m probably the only one here who can get you pregnant.”

“I’m sure they’ve got the morning after pill here. I mean, you get sent here for using it, right?” She quipped with a laugh.

“Still.”

Solomon’s face was serious, but Lauren laughed again. “I supposed if you’re that worried about it you’ll just have to fuck my arse next time.” She watched his dick respond with a satisfied smirk.

“Mmm, yes. That might be the best plan.” Solomon pulled her back onto the bed with a grunt and she grinned. Mammon could wait all day.


End file.
